This invention relates to elevator controls and more particularly to elevator controls for a single cab system.
Controls for multi-cab, high-rise elevator systems are well-known. However, such controls are not suitable for elevator systems which include a single car and hoistway and which operates between a small number of floors. The latter type of system is mandated by legislation and court decisions which require that residential, small office and manufacturing buildings provide handicapped access.